samster5677fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Hijacks and Crashes the Car/Grounded
"Oh (X15)! Dora, I cannot believe it! We have to pay $2,000 by the end of the week because of you!" "That's it! You are grounded for 999,999,999 eternities! Go to your room right now!" "Wah ey wah wah wah! Wah ey wah wah wah! Wah ey wah wah wah! Wah why wah wah!" -Elena, Miguel, and Dora Marquez Dora Hijacks and Crashes the Car/Grounded Ever YouTube Video is a YouTube video written, directed, and published by Samster5677. It is his first ever YouTube and GoAnimate4Schools video. It is also the first episode of Season 1 of Dora Gets Grounded. Plot Misbehaving brat Dora Marquez is watching a McDonald's commercial on her television. Her mother, father, and housemate, Elena Marquez, Miguel Marquez, and Abuela, or Soledad, come into the room and block her view of the television. Elena tells Dora that all four of them are going to the supermarket to buy some groceries, and that Dora better behave or Dora will be grounded. Dora angrily tells Dora's mother to get out of the way, since she is blocking Dora's view of the television, and that Dora wants to go to McDonald's and not the supermarket. Elena angrily tells Dora that if Dora talks like how Dora just did again to Elena, Dora will be grounded, again that they are going to the supermarket, and that they can go to McDonald's another day. Then, Elena tells Dora to get in the car. On the drive to the supermarket, Dora asks why her parents can't get their groceries from McDonald's, since it also has food. Miguel tells Dora that they need more things from the supermarket than McDonald's has, and that McDonald's is not a grocery store. As Dora tries to interrupt her father, he comes to the conclusion that they are going to the supermarket and not McDonald's. Dora then comes up with the plan to hijack the car and drive it to McDonald's, but when she tries to drive the car, she goes too fast and crashes the car into McDonald's. With McDonald's and the car now on fire, the family, excluding Dora, gets furious and causes an earthquake and Elena tells Dora that she will be grounded forever once she gets home. The four go home. Once they get home, they all watch the news to see if they are on the news. The news lady reviews what happened, and says that firefighters are trying to put out the fire and that no one is injured. She then decides to interview some people who were at McDonald's when the car crash happened. She interviews a fat man who said that the crash was crazy and that he had to run out of the building for his life. She then thanks the man for letting GNN News interview him and interviews customers Caillou and Doris. Caillou says that the car broke through one of the walls, that the building shook, and that there was a loud crash, and Doris says that the building caught on fire, the fire alarms went off, she and Caillou had to run out of the building, fearing for their lives, and that it was horrifying. Caillou concludes the interview by asking Dora why Dora did what Dora did to him, since he thought they were friends. The news lady ends the GNN News session by telling Dora's parents that Dora's parents have to pay $2,000 worth of damages to the building by the end of the week or they will be arrested. Dora apologizes for Caillou, and, immediately after, the family, excluding Dora, flips out and causes an earthquake once again. Miguel grounds Dora for 999,999,999 eternities, and Dora cries as she runs to her room. Appearances Dora Marquez - Julie Elena Marquez - Veena/Scary Voice Miguel Marquez - Abuela Caillou - Ivy Doris - Julie News Lady - Susan Fat Man - Joey Hoodie Guy Business Friendly Fireman #1 Business Friendly Fireman #2 Transcript The transcript of this video can be seen here. __FORCETOC__ Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Episodes